


stayed behind to face

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Series: Stranger to the Rain [12]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Tornado, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Weather is a bitch





	stayed behind to face

Finch was halfway through his Netflix episode when the alert popped up. 

Tornado warning in effect until 8 pm. Seek shelter. 

Great. Fantastic. Right when he was getting into it. 

“Finch?” Albert’s panicked voice said from his bed where he was probably also watching Netflix. “Did you get the alert?”

“Yeah,” Finch said, putting his laptop down. Couldn’t bring that to the basement. 

“Come on,” Albert said, more firmly now. 

Finch dragged himself up, letting Albert pull him out the door and down the stairs. Their RA bobbed her head at them as they passed, pleased they were following the warnings. 

They found themselves in the basement, somewhere they would never have gone willingly. It was weirdly hot, and crowded with people already. 

They sat facing each other, Finch’s knee pressed against Albert’s in the tight hallway. 

“Okay everyone, we have the warning for about thirty minutes so just stay where you are and stay calm you guys. Nothing is gonna happen.”

Albert looked green, offsetting the red of his hair. “I hate this,” he said simply.

“Nothing’s gonna happen,” Finch assured him.

“Sure,” Albert said bitterly. He was clearly scared. 

“Hey,” Finch said gently. “It’s gonna be okay.”

Albert nodded. “Okay.”

Finch picked his phone up, sending quick game to Albert. “Distract yourself.” 

Albert did, focusing on his phone as the minutes dragged by. People walked by, laughing and joking and updating each other on the weather. 

The warning was over before they realized it and Finch dragged Albert back to their dorm.

“Kiss for surviving the tornado?” Finch suggested. 

Albert obliged, his lips warm after so long apart. “Fool,” he said with affection. 

They kissed until a crash sent them apart, Albert back to being afraid. 

“A fucking thunderstorm?” He gasped. “After a tornado?”

Finch pulled him into another kiss, ready to distract him. “Don’t worry, lovely.”

Albert sank into his arms. “I never worry with you.”

Finch fixed him with a kiss that sent all his anxieties flying away. They were fine. The tornado was over, and thunderstorms paled in comparison. Finch was still here and still kissing Albert and they were okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to start a drunk fic tag. And a real life one. Ya know.


End file.
